


The Major & The Judge

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Una raccolta di fic per il Porn Fest 12 su Hewlett e Richard, con occasionali Abraham di mezzo.





	1. Insegnare le buone maniere

Abraham Woodhull non riusciva a ricordare come fosse finito lì, poggiato con lo stomaco sulle cosce del Maggiore Edmund Hewlett, l’inglese che aveva preso domicilio nella casa di suo padre Richard. Abraham fece un piccolo verso per la scomodità della posizione. Le ginocchia erano appena doloranti, nonostante toccassero il pavimento da poco, e la testa che dondolava verso il pavimento non faceva che facilitare la nausea.  
Ma poi le dita ossute di Hewlett gli colpirono le natiche nude con uno sculaccione, e insieme al gemito gli tornò in mente tutto: quando rimase offeso alla notizia della loro unione, quando si rifiutò di vedere il padre anche durante le feste, e quando il suo ormai partigno decise di instillargli un po’ di buone maniere.  
Non c’è nulla di meglio di un paio di sculacciate per insegnare ai bambini capricciosi, aveva proposto l’inglese con un sorriso, facendo scivolare le dita sul petto del giudice Woodhull. E come sempre, Richard non riuscì a dirgli di no. Ed eccolo lì, Abraham, a prendere decise sculacciate dal Maggiore, alla sua ben più che maggiore età. Il padre era comodo in poltrona, ad osservare la scena con la mascella rigida, gli occhi fissi sull’espressione di dolore del figlio e poi sull’espressione soddisfatta di Edmund.  
“Basta così.” Provò a proporre, alzandosi lentamente in piedi. La pelle chiara del ragazzo era solcata di ditate rosse, ben delineate ma che lentamente andavano scomparendo.  
“Hai paura che sia troppo? Abraham è un giovane vigoroso.” Appuntò l’inglese, osservando il giudice spostarsi per vedere meglio il fondoschiena del figlio. Iniziava a pentirsi per aver dato il via libera all’altro.  
“È pur sempre un adulto, Edmund. Può decidere liberamente di fare scelte sbagliate.”  
Hewlett fece il suo sorrisetto divertito, quello che sfoggiava nei momenti in cui si sentiva estremamente invincibile. Alzò l’indice per scuoterlo, ridacchiando a bassa voce. Scese con la mano e allargò appena le cosce del giovane, mostrando l’erezione precedentemente nascosta. Alla faccia stupefatta – e rossa dall’imbarazzo – del giudice Woodhull, Edmund fece una risata argentina. Era davvero soddisfacente vedere il vecchio uomo stupirsi, qualcosa che fino ad ora era riuscito a fare quasi soltanto a letto.  
“Non vedi, Richard? A tuo figlio piace.”  
Commentò malignamente, leccandosi le labbra sottili prima di tirargli un altro schiaffo sulle natiche. Il ragazzo strinse le gambe mugolando, il membro che penzolava tra le sue cosce.  
“Non è…”  
“È perfettamente in grado di scegliere, Woodhull. Così come te. A tuo figlio Abraham sembrava dispiacere, all’inizio, ma alla fine la sua vera natura è stata rivelata. La natura di un sodomita, come quella di tutti noi. Il giovane fattore non è poi così diverso.”  
Sottolineò le parole saltellando in maniera quasi musicale, picchiettando a tempo le unghie sulle natiche del ragazzo. Il giudice deglutì, e rimase ad osservare come il proprio figlio apriva maggiormente le gambe per farsi toccare dalle dita lunghe dell’inglese, lasciandogli il via libera per il proprio sesso. Una serie di piccoli gemiti uscirono dal corpo di Abraham, mentre Edmund continuava a pompare leggero il membro che aveva tra le dita, il sorriso sottile sulle labbra.  
“Vedi? Se fai i capricci, la mamma non ti accontenta…”  
Sussurrò abbassando la testa verso la schiena del ragazzo, mentre lanciava un’occhiata maliziosa all’altro. Richard si accorse in quel momento di avere il profilo del proprio sesso visibile attraverso il tessuto pesante dei pantaloni. Si coprì imbarazzato, cercando di abbozzare qualche scusa, ma ottenne solo la richiesta dell’inglese di avvicinarsi. Obbediente, l’uomo si sedette di fianco alla sedia, lasciando che la mano bianca scivolasse anche nei suoi calzoni, e afferrasse il suo membro rigido.  
I due Woodhull non ricordarono per quanto tempo rimasero a mugolare, carezzati dalle mani dell’inglese. Entrambi vennero rumorosamente – Abraham molto di più – e si tirarono su i pantaloni, andando a lavarsi con la vergogna in volto. Edmund, invece, si leccò le dita dal seme e riprese a leggere davanti al fuoco scoppiettante.


	2. Il fascino della campagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hewlett piace molto la campagna intorno a Whitehall.

Edmund, per non essere un uomo di campagna, l’apprezzava molto. Era grato di essere stato assegnato a Setauket, quel piccolo villaggio vicino al mare e pieno di campi e boschetti. E la campagna era ancora più affascinante con il grasso membro del giudice Woodhull che gli riempiva il retto.  
Hewlett si sollevò lentamente, facendo emettere a Richard un grugnito. Prese il proprio bicchiere di vino e tornò a sedersi sulle gambe dell’altro, girando appena la testa per osservare l’uomo. Fece un piccolo sorriso malizioso, e strinse l’anello di muscoli, ottenendo un altro verso profondo.  
“Non è splendida la campagna, qui?”  
Mormorò inclinando appena il bicchiere, prima di berne un sorso. Richard deglutì, osservandogli il pomo d’Adamo muoversi.  
“Molto.” Riuscì solo a dire.  
Edmund abbassò le palpebre, si allungò per poggiare il calice – facendo nuovamente gemere l’altro – e tornare a guardare l’incantevole paesaggio.  
“Vorrei avere il mio telescopio. Vedere come sono diverse le stelle qui, rispetto a quelle dei cieli scozzesi. Magari stanotte potremmo tornare in veranda a contemplare il firmamento.”  
Mentre parlava, aveva ripreso a muoversi sul membro del giudice, che tratteneva a fatica i versi di piacere. Questo gli prese i fianchi e si sollevò dalla poltrona di vimini, affondando il naso nel collo dell’inglese.  
“Ne posso acquistare uno a New York.”  
Sospirò contro la sua pelle, lasciando qualche bacio all’attaccatura dei capelli, prendendo il comando dei movimenti e iniziando a muoversi con forza dentro di lui, carezzandogli l’addome bianco attraverso gli abiti.  
“E potremo guardare presto le stelle.”  
Edmund fece un verso simile ad una risatina soddisfatta e si girò per riuscire a baciarlo, lasciandolo fare. Non vedeva l’ora di spiare il cielo… seduto ancora sulle sue gambe.


End file.
